Percy Jakson & the Olympians: The Final Seven
by ZUPIDES KING OF THE GODS
Summary: Seven Half-Bloods Shall Answer The Call. To Storm Or Fire The World Must Fall. An Oath To Keep With A Final Breath, And Foes Bear Arms To The Doors Of Death..........................it comes true........


Percy Jackson & the olympians: The Final Seven

We own nothing except certain original characters

* * *

_THANKS TO THE ONES WHO GAVE US THERE OCs_

Name: Celia-beatrice Rizzo or C.B.

Age:11

Gender:Girl

God Parent: Hades

Weapon of Choice: Two Small Daggers( a black one with the word "Shadow" and a white one with the word "Dancer")

Looks:Small, pretty normal

Clothes:Black Skinny jeans, Dark red boots & a dark blue t-shirt with a jean jacket.

Eyes:Emethyt with black flecks in them

Skin color: Pale-ish tan

Hair color: Black with red streaks

Hieght:5'10

Weight:90 pounds

Story of Character:Born in New York with her mother and step sister. She was attacked by a Lastrygonian giant when her and her sister was on their way home. While they were running her father send then a gift, Shadow Dancer, and she was able to kill the giant when instinct took over. When they got home they explain to her what happen. After hearing what happen she told her the truth & took her to camp Half-blood and said goodbye and told her she can visit time. Her daggers cannot be detected.

Name: Tyler Mason

Age: 11

gender: boy

God parent: Hermes

Weapon of choice: Celestial bronze sword

Looks: Elfish features, shifty eyes, crooked eyes, michievous eyes.

Clothes:A green T-shirt, with skittle Graphic on it and navey shorts.

Eyes: Hazel with a majority of brown

Skin color:Pale

Hair color: light brown

Hieght: 5'11

weight: 90 pounds

Story of character:Grew up in apartment with mom. Tyler and his friend (A Satyr) went home one day not knowing a _dracena _following them. After getting inside & trying to attack him, his mother swung a frying pan at it whitch knock the monster out the his mom gave him a over night bag, drove him to camp and sadly said goodbye. His sword can't be detected.

Name: Isabelle Black

Age:13

Gender: girl

God parent: Asclepius

Weapon of choice: Bow that never run out of arrows

Looks: Normal-ish in a pretty girl way

clothes: wears blue a lot and skirts

Eyes: light brown

Skin color: pale

Hair Color: Straight aburn, shoulder lengh.

Hight:5'7

Weight: 99 pounds

Story of character:She was raised in a orphanage, but as no desire to find her mother who dumped her of her care takers ( a wood nymph) noticed her for her talent in healing and associated her with Asclepius and took her to camp. Her bow was a gift from her father that can be turn into a hairclip when disguised, which came in handy when a telekine attack her the way there.

Name: Josh Byrne

Age:11

Gender: boy

God Parent: Hepaestus

Weapon of choice: Spear that can shoot like a crossbow

Looks: Really tall and well built. Not exactly good looking, but good enough.

Clothes: Mostly stained with paint and stuff, sort of tatty hoodies.

Eyes: dark blue

Skin color: Tanned

Hair color: messy brown

Hieght: 6'7

Weight:106 pounds

Story of character:His mother is an engineer from Ohio. She who he really was afer being attacked by a hellhound. She brought him to camp and been there ever since. He's a builder, crafter & painter. A creator like his father. He created his spear-crossbow that can be disgiused as a marker with a push of a button.

Name: Sappire Sprout

Age:12

Gender: girl

God Parent:Demeter

weapon Of choice: Chakram that can levitate.

Looks: Plain, pretty, friendly,but misunderstood

clothes:A bright yellow top with a bumble bee on it & brown shorts

eyes:Bi-eyes, one brown and the other green

Skin color: Fair with freckles

Hair Color: mousy brown

Hieght:4'9

Weight:4'9

Story of Character:Sappire grew up on a farm with her feels like her dad puts all the responbility on her because she the oldest & dosen't love her as much as her sister. Spends most of her free time tending the flower patch, she also feels different from everyone else, like she is not on the same page. She sees to much and no one believes the things she says, though she never lies. Shes very open and not afraid to share her feelings. A satyr found her at her farm and took her to never knew that the lion brooch,a gift from her mother, was a found out when along the way to camp she was attacked by a pit scorpion, she tapped her brooch on mistake and turn into a chakram.

Thank you:

**xDazzledxPandaX for Celia-Beutrice Rizzo**

_Imagination Domination for Tyler Mason_

**Maggie Culienxox for Sappire Sprout**

&_ Laser Fire for Isabelle Black and Josh Byrne_

Here are our OCs

Name: Theseus or Theo

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Father:Percy Jackson

Mother:Annabeth Chase or Jackson

Weapon of choice: 2 twin Scitmitars that can turn into double shields

Looks:like Percy

Clothes: a orange Camp half-blood shirt with tan shorts

Eyes: Stormy Gray

Skin Color: Lightly Tan

Hair Color: Deep Black

Hieght: 6'6

Weight: 100 pounds

Story of Character:Older brother to Sophia. Half mortal,1/4 sea god & 1/4 wisdom god. Parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson. His weapons was maded by Tyson. Theo is a great strategist, not to mension a awsome can attack with his scitmitars like a demon, swinging, slashing, hacking, & he needs to go on defence, he just has to push a button and his swords will fold and expand into a shield. With his sister at his side they are un-stoppable.

Name: Sophia or Sophie

Age: 11

Gender: Female

Father:Percy Jackson

Mother:Annabeth Chase or Jackson

Weapon of Choice: A Javelin that can shoot tiny orbs that can explode on contact which unleash wires that tangled up emenies

Looks:Like Annabeth

Clothes: a blue camp Half-blood shirt with jeans

Eyes: Sea Green

Skin Color: Lightly tan

Hair color: Dirty blonde

Hieght:5'5

Weight:82 pounds

Story of character:Younger sister to Theseus . Half mortal,1/4 sea god & 1/4 wisdom god. Parents are Percy and Annabeth weapon was maded by people are slow when they fight with a javelin, but her she faster than any other warrior, even Ares, Athena or Atlas keep her emenies still she just tap a button and a bomb will be shoot out, that will explode and unleash wires that will tie up her. With her brother at her side they are un-stoppable.

Name: Leaf (Satyr)

Age:(mortal:12 Satyr:27)

gender:Male

Father:Grover Underwood

Mother:Juniper Underwood

Weapon of choice: Reed pipes & wooden mace

Looks:Like Grover, 1 inch horns, a little peach fuzz beard, a few pimples & goat from the waist elf like features

Clothes:A shirt that says,Who's the Goat,a Arizona Carnals cap, and jeans with fake feet

Eyes:Changes(blue,green,brown,black)Normal eye colors

Skin color:Pale with a hint of light green

Hair color:Brown like bark

Hieght:5'5

Wieght:99 pounds

Story of Character:Half Satyr and half wood nymph. Parents are Grover & Juniper hes half satyr or nymph, no one can decide if he consider a satyr or a nymph. He decided to go with satyr since there is no male nymphs and he's goat from the waist down. Can cause nature to come alive with a quick tune. Can track monsters, half-bloods,gods,and nature read people emotions. Is very kind.

**Yep, the children of Percy and Annabeth.**

_Along with the son of Grover & Juniper._

**Its gonna be cool.**

_Cool? More like awsome!_


End file.
